Kerutan di Wajah
by Hanabi no Sakura
Summary: Ino kecewa dengan kulit mulusnya yang sudah mulai mengkerut, dia menjadi segugup Hinata, reaksi Sai... OOC, Typo, Mind to R&R


Pagi masih belum datang, waktu masih menunjukan pukul 5 pagi. Udara dingin masih menusuk kulit dengan tajam, tidak banyak orang yang terbangun pada jam segini, tapi bukan berarti tidak ada karena seorang wanita dewasa yang satu ini selalu bangun pada jam segini setiap harinya.

Wanita bersurai pirang panjang ini memulai kegiatan paginya dengan menyiapkan dan merapihkan bunga-bunga yang hendak dia jual. Meskipun rasa kantuk kerap kali menyerangnya tapi tidak diindahkan olehnya. Dengan lihai tangan lembutnya menata pot pot bunga yang terlihat masih berantakan di mata aquamarine indah nya.

Pemilik toko bunga Yamanaka ini akan membuka tokonya mulai dari pukul setengah 7 pagi nanti. Wanita bersurai pirang ini a.k.a Yamanaka Ino tersenyum puas karena sudah menyusun bunga-bunganya dengan rapih.

Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 6 lewat 15 menit, dia hendak sedikit merapihkan dirinya kemudian membangunkan suaminya tercinta Yamanaka Sai. Pria yang kini menjadi teman hidupnya untuk selamanya.

Setelah selesai mandi Ino ingin sedikit jahil, mengagetkan suaminya tanpa memakai pakaian terlebih dahulu, dia hanya melilitkan handuk putih pada setengah badannya, membiarkan paha putih mulusnya itu terlihat oleh mata hitam indah milik Sai.

Ino sedikit menyempatkan waktu untuk bercermin, tapi entah kenapa senyum yang sedari tadi mengembang di wajah cantiknya hilang dia melihat kulit wajah yang mulus itu mulai berkerut, dia sudah menua. Meskipun Sai tidak pernah bilang yang macam-macam tentangnya, tapi wanita ini sudah paham betul memang begitulah sifat suaminya.

Ino terlihat kecewa, meskipun memang wajar wanita seusianya sudah pasti akan mengalami hal yang sama. Tapi dia ingin selalu terlihat perfect, apalagi di depan Sakura sahabatnya. Tiba-tiba Ino terkaget mendapati Sai sudah terbangun dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Karena terlalu memikirkan kerutan di wajahnya dia sampai kecolongan begini.

"kenapa tidak membangunkanku ?" bisik Sai di telinga ino, yang membuatnya sedikit mengidik geli

"a-a tidak apa-apa Sai-kun" jawabnya gugup, dia bahkan heran tumben sang Suami begini

"kau sibuk bercermin hingga melupakan aku"

"ihh, di bilang tidak juga" gertaknya kesal,

Ino terlihat sangat lucu di mata Sai, mengembungkan pipinya, mukanya memerah, dan wajah kesalnya. Dia terlihat sempurna pagi ini.

"lebih baik kau mandi, aku akan membangunkan Inojin dulu" Serunya

"baiklah Nyonya"

Tak mau berlama-lama Sai pun segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Sementara Ino pun berganti baju dan menuju kamar anak semata wayangnya. Buah dari pernikahannya bersama pria putih pucat itu. Dia adalah salah satu harta paling berharga yang dimilikinya sekarang. Putra yang akan meneruskan klannya, putra yang akan menjadi kebanggaannya.

"Inojin-kun, ayo bangun sudah pagi"

Hanya sekali seruan Inojin bergegas bangun, anak kecil itu terlalu malas mendegar teriakan ibunya pagi-pagi begini.

"iyaa bu,"

"ibu akan menyiapkan makan, jadi cepat sedikit" tambah Ino

Inojin segera bangkit dari kasur empuknya dan segera bersiap-siap. Kadang dia berpikir kenapa juga ayahnya yang super manis dan pendiam itu bisa jatuh cinta sama ibunya yang super bawel dan galak itu.

-Skip Time-

Keluarga Yamanaka sudah siap untuk menyantap sarapan paginya.

"Inojin-kun, ayo tambah makannya biar kamu tambah semangat di Academy. Kamu juga Sai-kun" Seru Ino

"sudah bu, aku sudah kenyang"

Sementara Sai hanya menampakkan senyumnya pada Ino seperti biasa.

Keluarga Yamanaka sepertinya sudah siap dengan urusan mereka masing-masing hari ini. Ino selaku pemimpin Klan Yamanaka sudah pasti akan melakukan tugasnya di bagian divisi intel Konoha, Sai seroang Jounin senior mungkin akan mendapatkan misi diplomasi dari Konoha, sementara si Yamanaka kecil akan menjalani hari-harinya di Academy Ninja.

"Inojin-kun, hari ini ibu tidak mengantar kamu ke Academy. Ibu ada urusan dengan ayah" Seru Ini

Inojin memiringkan kepalanya bingung, tumben sekali ibunya berkata seperti itu, dan ada urusan apa dengan ayahnya, setaunya ayah dan ibu nya sama-sama sibuk dengan urusan mereka.

"baiklah bu, lagipula aku sudah besar" balasnya

Setelah memberikan bento kepada Inojin lalu Ino menyempatkan untuk selalu memberikan kecupan sayang pada anaknya, meski sebenarnya sang anak selalu menolak tapi Ino tidak menerima penolakan.

"_ittekimasu,"_

"_itterasai, _jangan bandel di Academy yaah sayang"

Setelah selesai dengan urusan anaknya, Ino lalu bergegas mengecek toko bunganya yang terlihat mulai ramai, ibu rumah tangga yang satu ini selalu sibuk di pagi hari. Dia cukup terkejut karena biasanya dia akan sibuk sendiri di toko bunganya, tapi hari ini Sai terlihat sudah membantunya menjaga toko bunga nya.

Sai memang tidak banyak berbicara, tapi cukup dengan tindakan kecil dia mampu membuat wanita bersurai pirang ini tergila-gila karenanya. Sifat yang bertolak belakang antara keduanya bukan menjadi masalah bagi mereka untuk saling mencintai.

"eh, Sai-kun kok belum berangkat ?" Tanya Ino pada Sai yang sedang melayani pembeli

"hmm, hari ini aku tidak ada misi keluar desa, aku ingin sedikit bersantai. Ino-chan beristirahatlah sebentar, kau kan akan pergi ke pertemuan klan hari ini" balas Sai dengan senyumannya

Lagi, sikap Sai mampu membuat Ino semakin menggilai pria putih pucat ini. Sikap pengertiannya, meskipun dulu dia terkenal sebagai pria yang tidak punya ekspresi dan tidak punya hati karena dia merupakan bagian dari Anbu Root, tapi sekarang pria ini begitu berbeda.

"kalau begitu, Sai-kun harus ikut ke pertemuan Klan" Serunya lagi

"heeh, yang benar" jawab Sai

"temani aku Sai-kun, terkadang aku jenuh dengan urusan yang berbau klan" keluhnya

Sai sedikit tersenyum mendapati istrinya yang begitu manja.

"baiklah, " jawab Sai singkat.

Pengunjung yang datang silih berganti kini sudah tidak terlihat lagi, toko bunga Yamanaka pun akan segera tutup. Sang pemilik akan bergelut dengan urusan Ninjanya.

Sai sudah siap untuk berangkat, sementara Ino masih sibuk di depan meja rias nya, menghias dirinya yang selalu kelihatan cantik di mata Sai. Karna merasa lama menunggu Sai lalu mengunjungi istrinya di kamar.

"Ino-chan, kenapa aku merasa akhir-akhir ini kau lebih lama kalau berdandan" Tanya Sai

"eto, ano, tidak apa-apa. Ini juga sebentar lagi akan selesai" balasnya terlihat gugup

Ino merutuki dirinya, kenapa dia bisa segugup Hinata. Ini bukanlah sifatnya, hanya karena khawatir Sai akan mengomentari yang macam-macam tentang kerutan di wajahnya, Ino jadi segugup ini.

Sai melingkari tangannya di leher Ino. Mencium manis mahkota pirangnya, merasakan rasa khawatir istrinya, sangat jarang Sai melakukan hal-hal romantic macam ini, Ino sangat mengerti, bahkan saat pertama kali menikah Sai sibuk membaca buku bagaimana cara 'melakukan' apa yang harus dilakukannya saat menikah.

Tapi Ino dengan gigih mengajari Sai, seperti mengajari seorang anak kecil yang sedang belajar berjalan. Ino tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal ini. Baginya itu adalah kesenangan tersendiri. Dirinya yang agresif dan suaminya sang polos.

Ino masih menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan Sai, waktu terasa berjalan lambat, bahkan Ino tidak mau mengakhiri hal ini. Tapi pertemuan klan Yamanaka tidak akan berjalan kalau dia tidak datang. Ino melepas pelukan Sai lalu berdiri.

"sudah ah, kita harus segera berangkat" katanya

"Sai-ku…" kata-katanya terpotong, karena Sai mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, ciuman pagi hari yang tidak pernah dilakukan sebelumnya.

"Ino ku masih tetap cantik dan akan selalu cantik di mataku. Jadi jangan khawatirkan dirimu yang mulai menua, karena aku juga sudah mulai menua"

Kata-kata Sai begitu mengena, entah dari buku mana dia belajar hal itu, tapi itu mampu membuat kegundahan yang dia rasakan pagi ini hilang. Tapi Ino tak serta merta mengakui hal itu di depan suaminya, sifat Tsundere nya selalu menghalanginya berkata jujur di depan laki-laki yang begitu dia cintai ini.

"hmm, Sai-kun" dia hanya bergumam, memeluk erat suaminya, seperti menyerahkan beban yang dirasa kepada suaminya.

"Ino-chan ayo nanti kita terlambat, ini kan pertemuan penting" Seru Sai

Pasangan Yamanaka ini kemudian berangkat ke pertemuan klan. Layaknya pasangan muda yang tengah berpacaran, tanpa canggung ino melingkari tangannya di perut Sai, tak perduli dengan tatapan para warga yang melihat mereka.

Ino sudah tidak perlu khawatir lagi, karena Sai pun bisa memahami nya dengan baik. Senyum indah nya akan selalu mengembang setiap harinya.

Selesai.

Akhirnya bisa selesai jugaaaa. Maaf kalau agak gaje, typo dan OOC.

Sambil menulis Fict Naruto kepikiran ide bikin ini, alhasil jadilah.

Sekali lagi maaf kalau jelek. Hehe

Mind To Review ^_^

~~~Hanabi-chan~~~


End file.
